


Late night, Help Me

by tkml_seasky03



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkml_seasky03/pseuds/tkml_seasky03
Summary: You're drowned in mixed feelings cause you feel hungry late at night and Satan comes helping you feeling better.I've been writing based on my feelings so I guess you can say this might be weird
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Late night, Help Me

Today was a great day actually. Everything went smoothly, you didn't get into any trouble, the brothers also surprisingly didn't fight at all. But when the night come, late at night, things just go down the drain. You were studying for the test when your stomach starts to give out "I'm hungry" signal.

You stand up, on the way to the kitchen to have a nibble on anything that's left.

"Beel might already eat everything though.."

"Should I still go and check?"

You were wondering while walking to the kitchen.

But, when you see a slice of devildom cake on the refrigerator, a mixed feelings start to grow. You know that lately you've gain some weight.

"Is it really okay...? To eat at this time..."

"I need to lose weight..."

"I can't gain anymore weight..."

Guilt and fear start to overwhelm you. Your legs start to tremble, but you manage to sit on a nearby chair. From the corner of your eyes, tears start to pour down. Drowning in those feelings, you're slowly feeling nauseous. Using all your strength you go to the sink and throw up.

"I can't... I just can't..."

Your sobs grow louder than before. Not caring about if you wake any of the brothers, you cry in the kitchen. It's too much, the feeling was just too much.

"Hey...? Are you okay?"

The hoarse voice of Satan pulls you back to reality. Still looking sleepy, you can see Satan approaches you.

"No! Don't!"

_'I'm disgusted at myself, how can I let you come close?'_

"Hmm? Why?"

Not caring about your response, he still approach you and then crouching in front of you.  
"No... Don't look at me... Don't come here... Please..."  
Hoping he won't look at you anymore, both of your hands cover your face. But he got hold of your wrist, kissing it then move along your arm, kissing it all the way to your shoulder.  
"No..."  
Shivering from his kisses, your voice is on the verge of turning to delightful moans.  
"Have you calm down?"  
Looking at his beautiful eyes, you nod like an obedient puppy. He smiles and then pulls you closer.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"... Thank you..."  
After that, he brings you to his room before reading you a book as you once told him that you think his voice is calming. His warmth, voice, and everything calms you down, finally making you feel drowsy.  
"Good night, my dear..."  
But you're already in the dreamland, unable to hear his whisper and feel him kissing your forehead.


End file.
